


A Surprise Visit to the Book Shop

by adevinecomedy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A few feelings, Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, based on art, helping hand, just some, mentions of crowley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevinecomedy/pseuds/adevinecomedy
Summary: Aziraphale decides to settle in for some fantasies of his favorite demon and some self love. What he didn't expect was to receive a visit from his boss unannounced wondering why he hadn't been completing his work lately.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (implied), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	A Surprise Visit to the Book Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on some lovely art by @SMUTRyoukon on twitter. Check out their art and send them lots of love <3

It had been weeks since Aziraphale and Crowley had had their falling out over the holy water. The words You go too fast for me Crowley still rang clear as day through Aziraphale’s ears as he tried to push the encounter from his mind. He did so dislike fighting with Crowley, but it felt like he had been so unreasonable and reckless lately, that he simply did not know what else to do. 

The fight had left him in such a state that he hadn’t even left the bookshop, or opened it to customers for that matter. He simply sat and wallowed in his own despair and anxiety over everything that had transpired. The way Crowley had so desperately wanted to take him somewhere, anywhere. How he gazed at him with those longing glances, and the need in his voice…

Aziraphale shook his head to try and pull himself from the direction his brain was taking that daydream. He couldn’t help but feel at least a little bit flushed and hot under the collar so to speak. The image of Crowley begging him to stay burned into his memory causing his corporeal form to react and his trousers to feel like they were a few sizes too tight in the inseam. 

He couldn’t help himself, before he even realized what he was doing, his hands were sliding down his thighs rubbing some warmth into the limbs as he squirmed in his seat seeking friction. A small groan escaped his lips as his hard cock strained against the fly of his trousers, rubbing ever so tauntingly begging him to be released and palmed. Aziraphale figured it couldn’t hurt to help things along and get himself back to a more normal train of thought, at least just this once. 

Of course, just this once was a wonderful lie he told himself to try and keep the weight of what he had been up to for the last few weeks off of his shoulders. He had completely eschewed his angelic duties in favor of sitting in his back room and pleasuring himself in hopes to ease the tension he had been left with after that most recent encounter with Crowley. Getting Crowley out of his head quickly had been the original intent of his carnal activities, but he couldn’t seem to hit the right spots to really satisfy the hunger he felt when it came to Crowley. Every time he closed his eyes, it seemed he would envision having that delicious demon in another interesting and exciting way.

With a quick check that the front door of the shop was still locked nice and tight, he settled himself once again into his comfortable chair tucked back in the back of the shop. He quickly undid the button front of his fly, and positioned his undergarments so that his cock was free for him to stroke. Aziraphale groaned haughtily as he took his cock in hand and began to gently stroke the length of it. He bucked his hips to match the timing of his strokes as he slowly began to build his pleasure. His mind drifted back to Crowley’s lips. The image of Crowley on his knees and using those lips to pleasure him caused him to let out a long low groan. 

Tilting his head back and allowing his eyes to drift closed to deepen his fantasies, he hadn’t even noticed the sudden appearance of an angelic presence in front of him. 

This was certainly not what Gabriel had expected to find when he came down to earth to follow up on Aziraphale’s dearth in paperwork and reports. He wondered sharply if this was all he had been up to for the last two weeks instead of his usual duties. He gave a small clearing of his throat and watched as Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open to meet his. 

“So is this what you get up to instead of fulfilling your expected duties here on earth?” Gabriel fixed Aziraphale with a somewhat bored, yet quizzical look all the same.

“I… ah… Gabriel, what are… uhm… what are you doing here… in… in the bookshop…?” Aziraphale wasn’t quite certain if he was imagining this entire situation, or if he had really just been caught openly masturbating in front of his superior. Either way, he made a move to cover himself and try to preserve some sort of idea of modesty given his current state and activities. 

“Well, it’s been a few weeks since you’ve filed a report, or since we’ve received any log of miracles cast. I thought I’d drop in to check up, make sure the opposition hadn’t caused any more problems than they’re usually up to causing.” Gabriel seemed to pay no mind to Aziraphale sitting spread in front of him with his own hand wrapped around his corporeal form’s effort. 

“Ah, I, ah, had been feeling a bit… under the weather for the last few weeks. I suppose I really should have checked in. It’s, uhm, I’ll, my duties… I…” Aziraphale fumbled for the right words to try and get Gabriel to go and just leave him be. Or at least have an opportunity to set himself right and save himself the bit of embarrassment he was feeling at this very moment. 

“Do you need some help? To feel better and get back to work, I mean.” The suggestion falling from Gabriels lips caused Aziraphale to go a bright cherry red and break the eye contact he had been holding with the other angel for quite some time. 

Aziraphale was struck completely speechless as he watched Gabriel strip out of his bespoke suit jacket and hang it neatly from the back of the chair sitting at his desk. Gabriel rolled up his shirt sleeves and cuffed them securely at the elbow as he made his way across the space and sat calmly on the settee next to the chair Aziraphale currently occupied.

“Come here and let me help, so long as it will get you back to work and help you to calm down.” Gabriel patted the space next to him, indicating that Aziraphale should come and join him where he sat. 

Aziraphale was quiet for several moments, and frozen to the spot where he sat. He certainly wanted to come and feel the bliss that accompanies an orgasm, but the idea of doing that with Gabriel under these circumstances gave him a bit of pause.

“I promise I’m not here to hurt you Aziraphale, I just want to help. If you don’t want to take me up on my offer, just say the word and I’ll leave. But I will need a timeline of when you expect to return to work, the sooner you could would, truly, be the better for all involved.” Gabriel sat back into the settee and made himself comfortable while awaiting Aziraphale’s answer. 

Aziraphale weighed his options for a moment, eyeing Gabriel from where he was seated in the chair. He really was desperate to get off, no matter what he seemed to do, he couldn’t quite hit the right spots to satisfy his needs by himself. Having a helping hand or two might just help him get his head on straight again. Then again, the idea of having what amounted to his boss touch him like that was an alien idea. It wasn’t that angels didn’t engage in that sort of thing with other angels in heaven, it was just a bit different when you were in your ethereal form. Would Gabriel even know what to do in a corporeal form to cause an orgasm?

That last line of thinking had Aziraphale’s curiosity thoroughly piqued. The idea of enjoying yet another thing that earth had to offer, whether it had originally intended it to be that way or not, made his heart flutter a bit and his cock twitch with interest. 

“I… alright then. Do you, uhm, even know what to do…?” he allowed his question to trail off, uncertain that Gabriel was actually aware of just how these things worked.

“We do have quite thorough surveillance and records up in heaven, you know. I’ve also been around just as long as you have Aziraphale. I haven’t seen much of a point to exploring it all, but if it will help, I can lend a hand. As long and as much as you need.” Gabriel patted the cushion next to him once more and beckoned the other angel to join him.

A blush washed across Aziraphale’s face as he held his trousers up and moved to sit next to Gabriel on the small couch. As he settled, Gabriel took the opportunity to begin speaking again.

“Is there anything you particularly like? Anything I should know before I begin?” He fixed Aziraphale with a serious look as though he were preparing a checklist of ingredients necessary to properly prepare a meal. 

Aziraphale felt like there was steam rising from his ears with how hard he was blushing now, he hadn’t really expected to be asked, just done. “Some, ah, some penetration would be, um, nice. My fingers aren’t quite long enough to reach in the positions I’ve been in to really bring things to a definite finish. So long as there’s plenty of lubrication involved, that’s what I’ve really been missing over the last few weeks.” He quietly couldn’t believe he was having this conversation, however, the excitement of being able to have a solid orgasm had him continuing on. 

Gabriel gave a nod. “Let me know if there’s anything else you need, or if something I’m doing doesn’t feel right. No sense in going about this and getting it wrong after all.” With that, Gabriel applied a bit of pressure to Aziraphale’s shoulders and laid him across his lap, ensuring his head was placed on a pillow on the other end of the settee. 

Gabriel took a moment to pull Aziraphale’s trousers and pants down around his thighs so that he would have better access to all of Aziraphale’s effort. With a quick snap and a minor miracle, Gabriel’s fingers were slick and he began to massage around Aziraphale’s hole. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help but let out a long moan at the sensation. It had been so long since he had another person touching him, and it felt amazing. Gabriel teased and slowly worked his fingers to help relax the ring of muscles at Aziraphale’s entrance. Before long, he was able to slip one finger inside and began massaging the inner walls. 

It drove Aziraphale mad. He had absolutely no idea that Gabriel would have any idea of what to do, let alone be actually good at it. Another moan tore through him as a second finger was added and then paused. He covered his face at the sensation, overwhelmed by how good he felt.

“Still doing alright?” Gabriel asked as he waited for Aziraphale to adjust to the new intrusion. He couldn’t help but smirk at the indignant look that seemed to scream would you just move already he received in answer. 

“Y-yes, please just… please move your fingers…” Aziraphale had gone a bright pink color all throughout his face and neck. Gabriel was happy to oblige him as he slowly began to pump his fingers in and out. 

“Oh no, we aren’t done quite yet. Not until you’re fully sated and more of yourself again. We can’t have this situation cropping up again so soon after we get you back on track.” Gabriel lazily pulsed his fingers in and out of Aziraphale, building him back up slowly to take another orgasm.

Gabriel had his fingers buried deep inside of Aziraphale before he spoke again. 

“So, will you promise me you’ll get back to work after you’ve calmed down?” Gabriel punctuated his question by sinking his fingers deeper into Aziraphale and pressing against that lovely bundle of nerves that he found there. He added a few strokes to his cock for good measure while waiting for Aziraphale’s response.

“Y-yes, I swear I will! J-just… Just give me some t-tim…” Aziraphale sobbed through the sensations. The stimulation was almost too much at this point having already had several orgasms over the course of the last several hours. 

“Take your time Aziraphale, take your time. We’ve been doing this all day, we can keep going until you’re completely better.” Gabriel murmured curling his fingers and pulsing them against that spot with a wet sliding sound as lubricant dripped out of Aziraphale.

“A...ah! T...thank you so m...much…!” The pressure that built inside as Aziraphale thanked Gabriel was almost too much for him to bear. He gasped for air like a fish out of water whenever he got a short reprieve from the intensity of Gabriel’s fingers buried deep inside him. Through the haze of pleasure, Aziraphale wasn’t certain if he hated Gabriel for being so calm and composed while he was an unravelling mess, or if he wanted to thank him some more for having such a cool head as he fucked him with his fingers. 

He could feel the next orgasm coiling deep inside of him, waiting for the release. Gabriel pressed his fingers deeper, and with a moan Aziraphale’s cock was leaking for the third time that night. He wasn’t certain if he wanted to stop Gabriel at this point for either a tea break, or just to decide if he did want to continue doing this all night. 

Gabriel seemed to sense his hesitation and withdrew his fingers. “Are you alright? I don’t really understand the point of all of this, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself…” He trailed off leaving space for Aziraphale to make a comment if he so felt the need. 

Panting and catching his breath, Aziraphale finally spoke. “Could we, perhaps, take a break? I certainly feel much better than earlier, however, a bit of tea and some rest sound positively heavenly right now.”

Gabriel cocked a brow at him before giving a nod and helping Aziraphale up from where he was draped across his lap. The settee and Gabriel’s suit were a wreck with Aziraphale’s come smeared everywhere from the afternoon’s activities. He gave an embarrassed glance, and with a quick snap, everything was clean once again.

“These corporeal forms do make a terrible mess it seems.” Gabriel said with a bit of a clicking of his tongue. 

“Yes, well, easy enough to tidy up. Let me go put that kettle on.” Aziraphale scrambled up to his feet and awkwardly worked to pull his trousers back up and into place so that he wouldn’t trip on the way to the small kitchenette. Putting water on for tea helped to ground him and steady himself a bit. 

Aziraphale called over to Gabriel “Would you like any?”

“No, I don’t consume anything, I’m really only here for the clothing as it were.”

“Ah, yes, I see…” Aziraphale didn’t mind this too terribly, Crowley never really ate anything when they spent time together either. 

Suddenly a wave of emotion hit Aziraphale as he remembered that all of this was because of the falling out he had had with Crowley earlier. He looked down into his tea suddenly feeling slightly ashamed at how he had spent his evening. Suddenly, there was a finger under his chin bringing his gaze upward to meet brilliant purple eyes. 

“Everything alright?” Gabriel asked quietly. 

Aziraphale paused a moment to think before he answered. “Yes, just wondering if I’ve done the right thing is all…” he trailed off unsure of what else to say. 

“I know Aziraphale. About the demon. About your... interactions with him.” Gabriel said quietly. The look on Aziraphale’s face must have been one of pure panic because Gabriel quickly followed with “It’s fine, I don’t plan on telling anyone. I’m the only one who has control of all of the archives in their entirety anyways. You don’t have to worry.” 

Aziraphale was quiet for several long moments, the look on his face morphing from one of pure panic to careful introspection. 

“What does this mean for us?” His question hung in the air between them. It was Gabriel’s turn to look shocked and uncomfortable. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I guess we can probably just take it as we go?” The question was barely a whisper. 

Aziraphale gave a nod and carefully pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. “Then we’ll take it slow and see where it goes.” 

With a smile shared between them, they curled up on the settee and chatted well into the evening. It would be the start of a very lovely, if a somewhat infrequent, relationship.


End file.
